Choices
by emron200116
Summary: Life is a sum of choices we make. Aaron and Emily are hurt souls looking for the right choice to heal their wounds. This begins at the piano scene at 1x12. I have come up with new characters. Never written fanfic before so please do comment. By the way I am British and dyslexic sorry for any mistakes.


Aaron passed through the corridors of the West Wing, walked past the corridor to his right, paused, and stepped back. He could hear the piano being played; he's decided to follow it. He shifted his body slightly in the door frame and saw Emily seated at the piano. Her fingertips gently gliding against the keys. He heard her playing for a few more seconds. It gave him a sense of ease with all the chaos. Before long Emily leapt up, not anticipating anyone to overhear her, the surprise caused her to hit a wrong key. Tensions were acute between them, so she realized that most, well all of it was her own doing. They kissed in his office, he asked her out and things seem to be looking up for both of them. All until the President told her to investigate him, among others, and it took a toll on her. In the end, any kind of possible intimate relationship with him, at least she could try to salvage a friendship with Aaron when they find he is innocent.

"Hey, um. How long have you been standing there?" She asked awkwardly, blushing over him seeing her.

"Long enough to hear how good you are." He walked into the room. "I didn't know you played."

"I was serious about it for a while but now I just, play to relieve the stress." She admitted.

"And does it work?" He laughed nervously.

"Sometimes."

"So I just got back from the hospital." He saw she was battling with herself in her eyes, one of those moments he saw behind her wall and it irritated him that he had been too unfair with her for following orders; especially from POTUS. "Listen. I ..I get why you were being so cagey."

"It was a matter of national security, Aaron. He asked me to vet you, it was strictly classified." She watched as he slipped his hands in his dress pants pockets. "So when you confronted me, I couldn't tell you what was going on."

"I know." She was able to see the genuineness behind his eyes. "I know, he told me. I'm sorry." He glanced at his feet, struggling to find the best words, so he didn't ruin things again. "I-I was a bit of a jerk."

Aaron felt ashamed about the way he was. He of all people understood why. It didn't matter they had this thing happening between them, she had a job to do.

"I get it, it was stressful for both of us."

"Yeah."

"So, ah, do you take any request?"

"Sure." She smiled and glad there was no tension. But felt a throb of guilt from knowing he might be involved. Emily knew she needed to act nature not to led him suspicious of anything. Also, a part of her wanted him clear of any doing with the bombing. "So what will it be?" Her phone rang she gave him a quick apologetic look before answering. "Emily Rhodes."

"Ms Rhodes, it's Amanda at the switchboard again."

"Yes." Confused by the call but hopeful whatever it was it would clear Aaron's name. "Did you find something more?"

"I looked a bit further as his schedule had a note referencing a memo. At first, I didn't think it was important as it would be just something confirming he was gone to Geneva. Then I thought I'll check it just in case I was wrong. Mr Langdon didn't go but sent his deputy, Aaron Shore instead. His office's Ethernet cable was getting replaced and his phone line fixed, so he was working out of Mr Shore's office for the day." Amanda explained uncertainly the importance of it but knew not to ask any questions.

"I'm sorry can you confirm for me who made the call please." She wanted to make sure she was hearing this right.

"Mr Langdon. I'm so sorry for the error. Hope it didn't affect anything."

"Thank you." Emily let a sigh of relief. "It's okay. Goodbye."

Hanging up she saw Aaron sported a puzzled look on his face and chuckled nervously. He didn't want to risk being a jerk again quite frankly by asking and getting frustrated with "I can't tell you".

"I." He laughed nervously.

"Wow, I never thought I see the day Aaron Shore speechless." Smiling broadly with a sweet chuckle. He smiled back realising how immature he was being if she could tell she would. Aaron wanted to see where this could go, little did he know so did she.

"You caught me. So what was that? I understand if you can't tell me because of national security."

"Thank you." Emily appreciated the thought behind his words. "I can't tell you but I'm sure POTUS will soon once everything urgent is cleared." Looking up she asked. "So that request Mr Shore?" Unafraid to be flirtatious, after all, she was gladly wrong about him being involved. "What will it be?"

"Well Ms Rhodes what were you playing?"

Casually she said "Fugue II in C-minor, BWV 847." To herself, it was not impressive her mum taught her when she was 11 years old.

"You were serious about it." He said surprised and he didn't know anything about piano songs so he assumed it was as difficult as it sounds. With that, he couldn't go wrong with asking her. "Play your favourite."

"Ok." She smiled back at him, knowing exactly what to play. "This one is called One summer's day by Joe Hisaishi." She said before starting.

Aaron watched as her fingers glided against the keys, the melody finally setting in his mind, the sound bouncing off the walls of the room. Smiled as he watched her play, her eyes gently closed and body fully carefree. It was the first time he heard it but felt as though he's heard it before. Emily played the last keys of the timeless melody she knew by heart and her fingers stilled as she exhaled a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She felt a presence next to her. He had come and sat with her. Not that he would admit it to her but he missed being close with her. Having Aaron that near to herself, she found it somewhat difficult to breathe. She could detect his musky aftershave. It had penetrated each of her sense effortlessly.

"Em." Turning to her, he held his strong hand over her small one, while his other hand lazied ever so gently on her cheek.

"Aaron." She breathed heavily. "I think it's too late for us. Don't you?" She looked at him through hooded eyes. Saded by her own words.

"It doesn't have to be, Em I want ..." With everything that had happened, he wanted her to make the first move. He didn't want to pressure her into anything she wasn't ready for, she did not long ago break up with her boyfriend; which was his fault technically. He didn't feel bad, if after she said no the guy didn't fight for her then he never deserved Emily Rhodes. Also, simply he didn't want to be rejected.

"What do you want Aaron?" Practically whispering, he watched as her face went blank with no emotion. A skill she learned early on in life to protect herself, she wasn't going let her guard down and become vulnerable. She shifted in her seat, unsure how he would answer.

At that moment his fingers linked with her and she angled her body so she was facing him more on the bench. He leaned up and pressed his lips to hers and closing his eyes at the feeling of her delicate lips on his. "I want you, Emily."

She was not sure what the right words were right now. "Want to have dinner with me tonight?" She whispered, scared of making a step.

"I would love too." He removed his hand from hers and he already missed the contact of her soft skin against his. "I'll make reservations and pick you up at your office around seven if no crisis begins?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. Hopefully, Seth does not interrupt us." She knew she had a stupid grin but didn't care.

"Don't jinx us, Em." She busted out laughing in shock that Aaron Shore believed in a such a thing. Aaron started laughing with her since her laugh was as contagious as her beautiful sweet smile.

"Wow, I'm learning so much about you. You get speechless and believe in superstition."

"Aaron, you believe in superstition?" Seth comes in confused to what is going on.

"What? No." Quickly denying it. Standing from the bench and going towards the Press Secretary. "Do you need something Seth?"

"Just searching for you both. It's manic out there. Has something happened?" They could see the worry in Seth's eyes.

"No no. It's just ... Classified. Right, Aaron?" Giving him a knowing look.

"Yeah. It is. Code-word clearance."

"You understand Seth right?" He noded. Emily always hates secrets from her friends but this was very new and didn't want to risk it. This unlabeled relationship between her and Aaron has already ended before it barely started once. If people knew she wasn't sure that they discover it to be more than just lust. "Hopefully we can tell sometime soon." That was true as she wanted it to work, her eyes met Aaron who had his classic smirk which confirmed for her he wanted the same.

"Okay, actually I'd rather not to know. Makes my job easier. So you guys coming?"

"We need to finish talking about this situation, so we are out there soon Seth." With that, he left leaving them alone. Aaron found himself back next to her.

"So we are a situation?" Smiling and chuckling as their hands intertwined.

"I don't know. I do know is ..." He kissed her and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest. "That this feels right. See you, Em."

She saw him as he rose, her eyes locked as he left the room, and Emily sent him a small smile. She sat by the piano just a few seconds longer, in the hope that her heart would stop beating rapidly. When she was certain she looked presentable, she made her way to her desk. Hell-bent on maintaining her mind working to keep it away from thoughts on Aaron, and the dinner they'd have later that night. It's been a while since she had been nervous for a date. Then it came back to her she needs to visit the president to deliver the news.

Emily texted Alex asking how he was, her fingers trembling as she typed, he was more than just a boss. Absolute comfort when Alex replied quickly saying he was doing good. With that she knew it was back to business asking when was the best time for her to talk to him, not wanting to hinder any his rest or family time. Alex responded shortly saying he should be awake in a couple of hours that doctors ordered him to sleep and rest some more.

Emily's soft knock pulled his attention to the door and she walked in, her back straighter than usual.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you earlier for what you did pulling me away after Kirkman got shot." Aaron could see her mind distancing probably going back to that moment before looking back. "Thank you." She told him sincerely, but Aaron waved his hand.

"Don't even mention it." He would have done it a million times over if it meant she would stay in the White House with him. "You're a good employee." He added diplomatically, something he said before asking her to dinner the first time before Seth ruined it. All the while pushing away his less-than-professional thoughts about the Special Adviser thanking him in alternate ways.

Emily seemed to see right through him as she settled against the couch, crossing her arms with a smirk, "You were protective because I'm a good employee around." She lifted her chin and met his eyes boldly, the usual challenge back in her eyes, but this time, there was a softer, teasing glint in her look.

Aaron gave in first at the quirk of her eyebrows, "I may have other reasons," He conceded slowly, placing his hands on the desk, never wanting to be the one to fully cave so easily. She held his gaze for another few moments as they tested each other's resolve in a game that never seemed to end between them.

"Well, I have to work to do, then see POTUS. One of these days you if you think of any of those reasons, you let me know, okay?" Emily responded demurely before turning away to walk languidly out of his office. Damn, it was unfair how sexy she made even a simple task such as leaving his office look.

Aaron didn't need to see her face to know that an unmistakable smile was making its way across her lips and for a sudden, uncontrollable moment, he yearned to see the adorable blush on her face that always accompanied that shy smile reserved just for him.

Aaron and Emily barely have time to see each other during the rest of their day because their schedules were quite full, despite it, they both had their hopes high that no major crisis would keep them from spending a quiet evening together. He booked them a private table not wanting any trouble at Poca Madre for quarter past eight. Thankfully it was near the white house only being a four-minute drive away. Aaron looked at his watch as he made it into his office and smiled at himself placing some files to aside.

"Hey, earth to Aaron." He jumped at the sound of Seth's voice and banging his knee with his desk. "What's made you happy and daydreaming?"

"What the hell Seth? No one taught you to knock and not just walk into someone's office." He huffed out and embarrassed by the pain he was in as he trying to stop the thumping of his heart.

"Dude I knocked three times and called out your name. Anyways you're fine if you are still wearing that goofy grin that you have had for the last couple of hours. So who is she?"

"Who is who?" Confused rubbing his knee. "I'm not goofy."

"Whatever your not goofy but I'm not naive you have a date with some girl." Seth took a seat on the couch. "Come on who is she?"

"I don't have a date." He leans back on his seat. The reality of the matter was, he didn't want any else to go wrong. He and Emily had suffered a few missteps that were his fault but now they were finally taken a step to get back to a good place between the two. Aaron didn't want to do anything to get in the way, so he thought a bit of teasing and questioning from Seth was a small price to pay. "So the reason you are here is ..."

"After what has happened the last two days I thought you might want to go out for a drink. I would invite Emily but she's out visiting the president." Seth asked knowing that if Aaron was going on date he would dodge the invite, as normal he is up for it.

"Maybe some other time, I got plans," Aaron said casually not wanting to delay this date any further.

"Because you have a date. Usually your not tight-lipped so let me guess she works here or married." Knowing it couldn't be the latter but need to see if he would deny both or not.

"Come on what do you take me for?" He was getting frustrated and partly tempted to say it's Emily.

"So she is not married but works here. It's not Emily, you work too close to her and well she is too young for you."

"Who is too young?" Emily walks in curious to what was happening since giving Kirkman the good news about Aaron.

"You are too young for Aaron. I'm trying to work out who he is going out with a date with." Seth explained trying to see any tells if it was her."Who do you think it is?"

"What makes you say he is dating anyone?"

"He has had a stupid grin all day." Seth rebut.

"Well, maybe he is happy like everyone else that POTUS will be okay." Countering back as Aaron looked between them both in disbelief.

"I'm right here. There is no one. Emily Seth said you went to see the president. How is he doing?" Aaron trying to change the subject.

"Well. Eagar to get back to work despite what Alex and the doctors are saying." She sat down next to Seth, placing a brown bag down beside her.

"Hope from Communications or maybe Anne Intergovernmental Affairs or maybe ..."

"That's enough." Aaron was becoming more frustrated. "Okay there is someone but that is all I'm saying on the matter. Anyhow, why are you not going after Emily?"

"Fine, I know when I'm beaten. So Emily how is the good doctor?"

"It ended a while ago with Matt and before you ask there is no one else." Emily sent Aaron a death stare before looking over at Seth with pursed lips and crossing her arms. "I never knew you thought is age is so important Seth."

"Oh no, it isn't. Trying to get some reaction out of this guy." Aaron could see Seth overcome with guilt. "Sorry I forgot you and the doctor had a twenty-something year age gap."

"It's okay and it was an eleven year age gap. Matt is only 37 years old." Emily justified which seemed to the guys' something that came naturally. Feeling their eyes on her, she elaborated. "Let's just say not all my friends were I guess okay with the idea and exhilarated over me turning down his proposal."

"How did you meet Dr Post-Disaster Acceleration?" Aaron probe.

"He has a name. Matt and I met at an event for NFCR and then again for NCCS where I was a speaker because I'm an ambassador. He asked me out and the rest is history as they say."

"I'm sorry I'm terrible with acronyms," Seth said. "Why are you an ambassador?"

" NFCR is the National Foundation for Cancer Research and NCCS is National Coalition for Cancer Survivorship. He was there with Washington Cancer Institute. I have been supporting them since I was about 16 so I guess you can say I got an upgrade".

"He ended things because you said no," Seth asked feeling behind in white house gossip. "Do you regret it?"

"No Matt and I ended it because of work. He is a pediatric surgeon. Between both our hours we were ships that pass in the night." Emily saw Aaron what seemed like on edge of his seat. "I dislike how it ended but no regrets on it ending. Oddly enough I learned a lot in that relationship."

"About medicine?" Aaron asked as his nose wrinkled.

"No about what I want I guess" Emily answered when she focused on Seth with a dimpled smile. "Your turn. Who are you dating?"

Before Seth could answer Aaron did. "A reporter from the press pool."

"Your white house press secretary, you can't be dating the reporters," groaned Emily as she was shocked that Seth would do.

"Well it was Aaron's idea he said and I quote ' it's not like you

meet all that many other women anyway with the work hours you put in'. Come on Emily haven't you dated a co-worker?"

"No I haven't and never will. It's just a bad idea."

Aaron felt like he did a double-take when heard Emily was against dating so was this going to be a casual thing. He didn't want casual.

"Your only 26 Emily. You probably will. This is Washington, it's like a rite of passage around here. When you do expect me to say I told you so." Emily laughed at Seth childlikeness. "Anyhow, I and Lisa are though after the whole Leo thing. Ah, I got it Shore" Both Aaron and Emily simultaneously cocked head their head at Seth. "Jennifer the legislative affairs aide."

"Okay fine I give in" Emily quickly looked at Aaron with eyes frozen open. He took that as a clear hint to make something up on the spot. "Her name is Emma the chief of staff for the HUD secretary's deputy's assistant. No more details. Okay?"

"Fine" Seth please with himself, he looked like he was about to say something else, but then thought better of it. "I think it's about time I head home. Have a good night."

"Good night."

"Good night. Stay safe Seth."

"You too Emily." He said walking out.

At that moment Leo Kirkman knocked on the open door. The two surprised as he never came to the west wing, normally sticking to the residence. Aaron motioned for the exhausted teen to come in.

"Hey sorry," Leo said to them before looking at Emily. "I couldn't find you in your office..." Leo

"You okay bud?" Emily quickly stood, walking towards him. Seeing him absent-minded she called out. "Leo."

"Um yeah sorry mom said to ask you for help if I needed it with Penny. Do you have an update on dad?"

"He's doing fine. Have you and Penny eaten dinner?"

"Penny had a mac and cheese and I'm not hungry. She won't go to sleep." Emily went over to the couch and picked up the brown bag next to it. Leo's mouth curved into a smile as he opened the bag he was handed. "Your nettle gun with pest."

"It's nettle gnudi with wild pesto." Leo shrugged not caring, then took out the other tub to find a dozen cannolis. By this point, Aaron came from behind his desk and stood next to Emily, tried to reach for it Leo swatted it away shaking his head at the man.

"Hey, that's mean." Now wanting to know if the cannolis tasted as good as they smelled.

"Your cooking is the best. The cook here made it for family dinner we all agreed it does not come close to yours."

"Thank you, Leo, have dinner first, don't have too many of the cannolis and make sure you leave some for Penny and your parents, okay."

"Okay. Thanks, Ems."

"It's nothing bud. You have my number of both my personal and work phone if you need anything. My apartment is not too far."

"You got the TV, right?" Emily let out a small chuckle, shaking her head at the teen. "You let him take it."

"We never moved in together."

"Oh okay. Night Emily. Aaron." With that, they were alone again.

"I should go to Penny." She turned to look at the clock on the wall behind his desk. 21:30. "It might take time. Do you want to raincheck?"

"No, I don't mind waiting. Unless you have changed your mind and just being polite. Emily just says so.." Aaron wry smile, knowing what was coming.

Emily glanced at the door to make sure her assumption Leo shut it before he left was right; which it was. So she leaned in both of her hands finding their way to Aaron's face, closing the remaining distance between them, their lips crashing into each other, like a wave against the rocks. Emily's hand was at the back of his neck and the other had slipped under his jacket and was pressing against his back. His hands slowly moved down from her back to her waist. He gently pulled her towards him, deepening the kiss. Both her hands were now in his hair messing the curls he had carefully slicked back the in the morning. She pulled away to look directly into his eyes.

"I haven't changed my mind. What made you think that?" Confused about where he got that idea, she was sure she didn't give him any mix signals.

"You said you never date co-workers, it's a bad idea, so I just presumed. Also after the last time, you wanted raincheck things got well odd."

"Yeah I did say that but I think that everything has an exception if it's worth the risk. I don't think this is a bad idea. The last time was the last time."

"So I'm worth the risk?" With that, he gave her his signature smirk, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll let you know Mr Shore." Pulling him down by his suit lapels to give him a sweet kiss on the lips before she had to quickly straighten herself out. "I'll text you once I'm finished putting Penny to sleep and checking on Leo."

"Okay. Take your time Emily."

Aaron was having finished his work for the day. Something about MacLeish didn't sit right he did read the International Covenant on Civil and Political Rights to ensure they were protected. To try to put his mind off it he started looking through files for potential White House Director of Social Innovation. Despite it not being urgent he thought he might as well get something done to pass time. It was then when on his personal phone, he got a text from Emily saying she should be ready soon and that she was in her office.

When he was done with tidying his desk, he gave his professional Blackberry a last look before grabbing his briefcase and heading out the door, turning the light off and closing his door before going to Emily's office. He made it to her door and leaned against her doorframe as he watched her sitting at her desk. She was looking over some paperwork, not noticing him. He turned to look at the clock on the wall behind her desk. 22:30. He had been looking at the time often since they were in the piano room, it just made him realise that never been this impatient for a date. He couldn't help the smile that made it to his lips. She was worth it.

"Hey Emily" he walked farther inside. "Are you ready to go?"

"Hi, Aaron. Yeah." She ran her hand in her face. "Just making sure everything is sorted." She grabbed her discarded shoes before getting up. He saw International Covenant on Civil and Political Rights book on her desk.

"Doing some light reading are we?" Gesturing to the book.

"Just making sure we are protected. What happened was highly unconventional, to say the least. Before you say anything I know Maclish was command in chief but something just not right. He ignored your advisement. He was military how could he not understand we could have gotten intel." He heard her murmur. "You don't have to like it, you just have to do it."

"Em, we know his reason. He just went from vice president to president in a day. This could be a one-off. Anyhow he'll be back to vice president and Kirkman can make the right orders if there's a next. Let's put our minds off work until tomorrow shall we?"

"Yeah, lets. Your right don't get used to me saying."

"I wouldn't dare. How are Penny and Leo?"

"Leo is on his phone eating who knows what number cannolis. Let's just hope he doesn't regret it tomorrow. Penny is finally asleep after a book." He smiled at how she was with them.

They walked out and they walked shoulder to shoulder towards the exit and Aaron walked her to his car.

"So where are we going?" She asked as he opened the passenger side door.

"Poca Madre, a Mexican restaurant which is not that far." Aaron felt nervous which was not a common feeling for him going around to his side.


End file.
